Un sucio secreto
by Sakura-kiss15
Summary: Naruto tiene un sucio secreto y la gente lo sigue descubriendo. NaruSasu. Traducción


Este fic fue escrito por NoNowriter, yo simplemente hago de traductora.

Gracias a AlegaDathe, Kira Miyamoto (Kmiya), Nahiara-hime y RukiaU por betearme (Chicas, las adoro con A mayúscula -insertar cara de adoración-)

Aclaración: Naruto no nos pertenece ni a NoNoWriter ni a mí.

* * *

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto. 

Sai lo descubrió cuando le preguntó si le podría hacerle un dibujo de Sasuke.

Todo el dinero que Naruto había recibido en su última misión fue usado para comprarle a Sai un libro: _"Trescientas veintiún razones por las que una persona debe mantener un secreto"_.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Iruka lo descubrió en la tienda de ramén cuando Naruto estaba balbuceando sobre como iba a traer de regreso a Sasuke.

Iruka sonrió y le dijo que guardaría el secreto. Pero eso no le impidió al maestro _sugerir_ que Naruto diera sus clases durante la próxima semana.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Kakashi lo descubrió cuando lo estaba espiando, en el momento en que escribía una carta para Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Kakashi calló cuando naruto comenzó a reflexionar exactamente sobre que había pasado en el Icha Icha Paradise que aun no había salido a la venta.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Konohamaru lo descubrió cuando vio a Naruto leyendo un doujinshi NaruSasu bajo un árbol en la academia.

Naruto vino con otro jutsu asombroso y se lo enseñó a Konohamaru.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Chouji lo descubrió al preguntarle si le podía dar algunas de las galletas con forma de Sasuke que había cocinado.

Al final Chouji recibió una bolsa completa.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Shikamaru ya lo sabía desde el beso que Naruto compartió con Sasuke en la academia.

Pero era muy problemático el ser sobornado o decirles a todos los demás.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Ino lo descubrió cuando Naruto vino a su florería y dijo que las Lilas tenían la forma exacta de la cabeza de Sasuke. (Naruto compró muchas de estas Lilas.)

Fue difícil para Naruto el separarse de su figura de cartón a tamaño natural de Sasuke.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Tsunade lo descubrió cuando Naruto regresó a Konoha después de haber secuestrado a alguien que se parecía a Sasuke.

Pasar sake a espaldas de Shizune no es una tarea sencilla. Pero es el camino del ninja de Naruto.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Rock Lee lo descubrió cuando Naruto estaba luchando con la pequeña bestia verde y lo llamaba Sasuke.

Pero Naruto penseque no sería nada juvenil si Lee le decía a alguien más. Lee estuvo de acuerdo con el.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Neji lo descubrió cuando utilizó su Byakugan para ver que pasaba en los pantalones de Naruto cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke.

Las chicas de la casa de baños aun ignoran que alguien las observa, aparte de Jiraiya. Y seguirán ignorándolo solo si Neji decide mantener la boca cerrada.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Jiraiya lo descubrió cuando Naruto le hizo una pregunta hipotética sobre si sería mucho pedir un Icha Icha protagonizado por Naruto y Sasuke.

No era la primera vez que Naruto hacía cosas sucias con sus clones, pero Jiraiya observándolos era una gran distracción.

--

Naruto tiene un sucio secreto.

Sakura lo descubrió cuando estaban viendo porno relacionado con Sasuke juntos. (Henge y clones de sombras fueron usados para hacer eso.)

Ella sonrió y dijo que mantendría el secreto siempre y cuando el porno continuara. El mejor trato que Naruto ha hecho desde que la gente comenzó a descubrirlo.

--

Afrontémoslo; Naruto no es bueno para guardar secretos. Especialmente los sucios.

Es Naruto quien pone ropa roja junto con ropa blanca para arruinar la lavandería del vecindario. Lamentablemente, puso la suya también, por culpa del hábito. Esa es la razón de por qué viste una camiseta _rosa_ bajo su chaqueta naranja.

(Esperen a que descubran que la razón por la cual Sasuke dejó Konoha fue _por_ la pequeña obsesión y acoso de Naruto.)

-FIN-

* * *

¡Genial, mi primera traducción! -insertar grito feliz de otaku- 

Les recuerdo que la historia original fue escrita por NoNoWriter, que yo solo hago de traductora. La historia original la pueden encontrar aquí:

http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3903430 / 1 / DirtySecret (sin los espacios)

También pueden ver esta traducción en la comunidad "¡denme narusasu!" de Live Journal, comunidad dedicada a traducir fics NaruSasu al español.

Y recuerden: Cada vez que no dejan un review un pequeño gatito muere. (¿?)


End file.
